Vesta class
'CLASS DESCRIPTION' ---- Following Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant in 2378, Starfleet began working on the Slipstream technology recovered. Simultaneously, work was begun on a new class of ship, which would test both this and other new technologies being developed. This new class of ship was code-named the Vesta. Three prototypes were constructed by 2380, each with their own slight variations in design. For the next year, the Vesta, Rademaker, and Aventine underwent strenuous trials to determine the effectiveness of the ship designs. After a year of testing, the Aventine was chosen to test the prototype slipstream drive. By 2381, a prototype of the slipstream drive was installed in the USS Aventine for testing. Unfortunately, after several failed tests almost resulted in the ship's destruction, it was determined that the Slipstream technology was not yet viable. Despite the initial failures with slipstream, Starfleet continued to need good spaceframe designs that are both combat-ready and capable of exploration. Testing trials showed that the Vesta was meeting, sometimes even exceeding operational expectations. As such, Starfleet authorized full production of the class, with the hopes that slipstream would one day be perfected. More recently, with the success of newer slipstream-capable designs, Starfleet has begun retrofitted Vesta-class ships with slipstream drives as their schedules allow. 'Variants' To-date, there are three variations of the class in existance. The standard "Vesta" type, the "Aventine" type, and the "Rademaker" type. Various Vesta-class ships will posess one of these configurations, or a combination thereof. 'Vesta' The Vesta subtype has a balanced role between reconnaissance and combat, and is equally able to fulfill both roles. Many in Starfleet expect the Vesta to become a workhorse to replace the ancient Excelsior class. 'Aventine' The Aventine subtype focuses more on reconnaisance, and as such has a more advanced sensor package, as well as a greater focus on maneuverability and speed than defensive systems. Though this subtype is still more than capable of defending itself, Aventine-type ships are advised to avoid combat unless absolutely necessary. Along with the Aventine herself, both the Esquiline and Quirinal are of the Aventine subtype. 'Rademaker' The Rademaker subtype is focused more on combat, and as such has a greater focus on defensive and offensive systems. Though the ship is cabable of relatively high maneuverability, captains will typically stand their ground against opponents rather than flee. 'Ships of the class:' *USS Vesta (NX-82601) *USS Aventine (NCC-82602) *USS Rademaker (NCC-82603) *USS Aelia (NCC-82604) (destroyed) *USS Drobeta (NCC-82605) (destroyed) *USS Caesarea (NCC-82606) *USS Darlingtonia (NCC-82607) *USS Eudaemon (NCC-82608) *USS Argovia (NCC-82609) (destroyed) *USS Quirinal (NCC-82610) *USS Cantabria (NCC-82611) *USS Heracleum (NCC-82612) *USS Hister (NCC-82613) (destroyed) *USS Esquiline (NCC-82614) (destroyed) *USS Cassia (NCC-82615) *USS Dardanorum (NCC-82616) *USS Capitoline (NCC-82617) *USS Secunda (NCC-82618) *USS Toletum (NCC-82619) (Destroyed) *USS Dolorosa (NCC-82620) *USS Viminal (NCC-82621) *USS Hypatia (NCC-88743) *USS Artemis (NCC-93113-A) *USS Gigantes (NCC-97607) *USS Caelian (NCC-99521) 'SPECIFICATIONS' ---- 'Physical Arrangement:' 'Deck Layout:' 'Propulsion Systems:' 'Warp Drive:' Standard Warp systems *Normal Cruise : 6 *Maximum Cruise : 9.999 *Maximum Rated : 9.9999 for 12 hours 'Tactical Systems:' 'Phaser Beam Emitters:' 'Torpedo Launchers:' 'Deflector Shields:' 'Armor/Hull:' 'INTERIOR DESIGN' ---- 'Bridge:' 'Medical Facilities:' 'Main Engineering:' 'Crew Quarters:' 'Mess Hall/Lounge:' 'Transporter Rooms:' 'GALLERY' ---- 'Vesta-class Images:' File:????.jpg|Class picture1 File:????.jpg|Class picture2 File:????.jpg|Class picture3 Category:Federation Starship Classes